Hikari
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru onesided SasuNaru. Naruto was seperated from his mate ever since the Uchiha massacre and is waiting for his mate to come back. During the seperation, Naruto closed himself off from others. Now his mate is back, but will all be alright in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Hikari

A nine tailed fox was running through the forest on swift feet. Not once did the fox hesitate or stumble over anything. It loped through the trees and came to a small clearing that had a large two story house and a stream near it. The fox stopped and stretched before lapping the water from the stream. The foxes blood red fur glistened in the sun. There were also strands of pale blond mixed in with the blood red color. Its sleek red tails were tipped pale blond as well as the tip of the ears. Blood red eyes were outlined with black emphasizing the color.

The fox lifted its muzzle from the cool stream and started to shift. In place of a fox was a petit male. He was 5'6" and was slender but well toned and his body was lightly muscled. His golden blond hair had lightened a few shades over the years making it light blond with blood red strikes in it. His hair reached his mid back and was always in a braid. His skin was a creamy peach color. He had three thin whisker marks on each cheek giving him an exotic look. Full blush pink lips adorned the beautiful face. Piercing slit sapphire blue eyes scanned his surroundings. Those eyes could turn ruby when furious. In other words, he was effeminate. He was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and black knee length baggy shorts that had a lot of pockets on them. He also wore black Chinese slippers. There was a dark garnet beaded necklace around his neck that glinted in the sun it was so dark it almost looked black. It was something that he never removed.

"Naruto-kun!" the fox turned when he heard his name being called. He quickly braided his unbound hair and looked at the intruder. It was a girl with short pink hair and forest green eyes.

"Sakura-san." He said with a nod.

"I'm sorry I came without telling you earlier but Tsunade-sama wants to see you." the demoness said.

"I see." His voice was devoid of any emotions but it was still melodic.

He left with the pink haired girl and reentered the forest. They ran swiftly to the center of the forest where the great tree was. Around the forest ground was a community of demons who stepped out of the path of the two running demons. They stopped in front of the tallest tree in the forest and looked up to see the leader of the Konoha demons standing at her window.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and they both went inside. The girl was greeted with waves and 'hi' but when they saw Naruto they froze and their eyes became wide before they all started smiling and looking at him with respect. He nodded and continued walking by.

Haruno Sakura was a Usagi demon. She was paired off with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke after she graduated from the academy. Her infatuation with the remaining Uchiha heir was unhealthy and she knew it. Her crush on the boy died when he betrayed the village. He was brought back by Naruto though. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know anything about the blond. Nobody did, that is, except for one person. There was only one time that she ever saw him show any emotion.

_Flashback_

"So, tell me about yourselves." The silver haired wolf said to his students. He was a weird looking jounin with a mask covering half his face and his headband over his left eye.

"Like what Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked ever the model student.

"You know, your likes, dislikes, dreams." He said trailing off.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" she said. He nodded his consent.

"Well, as you know, I am Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes. My dream is none of your concern. Now it's your turn pinkie!" he said and his eye curved happily.

'_All we learned was his name!'_ Sakura thought.

'_Hn, he's useless.'_ Sasuke thought.

'…' Naruto thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura not pinkie. My likes are…_blush_…I hate Ino-pig! My dream is…_squeal_…"

The boys sweat dropped and moved away from the pink thing. Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke during the pauses making Kakashi groan inwardly.

'_Jesus a fangirl.'_

"Ok then, now how about the brooding one?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi before speaking.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I have no likes or dislikes my dream is more of an ambition and that is to kill a certain person."

'_Great, first a fangirl now an avenger.'_

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_

'…'

"Last but not least our very own blond!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have few likes and dislike everything else. My dream is to meet up with my beloved again and to get stronger to protect myself and future kits." He said softly fingering his necklace subconsciously.

"Beloved, you mean mate?" Kakashi asked shocked. It was rare for such a young demon to find a mate. It usually happened when they were older. To Kakashi it seemed like a first love crush thing but he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw love and longing in those depths and knew he was telling the truth. He didn't miss the way he caressed the necklace.

'_Well, this one turned out better then the other two.'_

"I hope you all will be able to reach your future goals. Now to the survival test..."

_End flashback_

Kakashi-sensei wasn't the only one to see the emotions in Naruto's eyes 3 years ago when they were 15. Sakura and Sasuke saw it as well.

To this day, Sakura and Sasuke still didn't know who the mysterious man in Naruto's life was.

"Sakura-san, won't Lee-san be waiting for you?"

"Lee-kun said that it was ok." After her crush ended she started dating Lee and found out that they were mates. They were getting married soon.

They continued their way until they reached the top room. Sakura was about to knock but Naruto went straight in. She followed slowly only to see Tsunade-sama smiling indulgently at the blond.

"Thank you Sakura for bringing him here. You may leave now." Sakura nodded and closed the doors behind her as she left.

"We have news that the Akatsuki leader was killed and the group disbanded." Tsunade looked at Naruto and found him staring out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am." He said. Tsunade just stared at him sadly.

"It's not what you think Tsunade. He's still alive."

"And how do you know that?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and stood and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it. He paused before he opened the door.

"If he died then I would have known. I would have felt it if he passed on without me. And you would have found out soon because I would've followed him soon after."


	2. Lemon deleted

Hey guys, this chapter was edited cuz of the RedButton issue. So, no lemon.

Sorry DX

_**Enjoy**_

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_

He walked out and Tsunade stared at the door with a small smile on her face.

"He missed you a lot you know." She said to the shadows.

The shadows shifted before a figure appeared. He was 6'3" and built like an athlete. He had ebony hair that was tied back and reached his shoulder blades. His onyx eyes were staring intently at the door. Like his younger brother, his eyes would turn blood red when he was furious. But unlike his brother who had tomoe's, his had a ring of black around his pupil. His pale skin was unblemished and made him look untouchable. He had a line running down each eye that did nothing to mar his handsome features. He was wearing a short sleeved mesh shirt with black ANBU pants with a black cloak over all of it. He was wearing black shinobi sandals and had an onyx bead necklace around his neck. Overall he was a very gorgeous Ookami.

The necklace was never removed from his person. It was a gift from his beloved before he left. It was a gift and a promise that he would come back. The necklace had a match that his beloved was wearing.

Uchiha Itachi was home again and all he wanted to do was hold onto his mate and never leave his side again. The 19 year old Ookami nodded to the Mountain Lion and left.

Tsunade smiled widely before looking out the window again.

"You'll do kid, you'll do."

Naruto was standing by the stream watching as the water glistened in the sun. He was not in a good mood. He felt sad. He missed his mate very much and it was stressful going by day by day wondering if he was okay or hurt. It was during his distraction that he felt strong arms go around his waist and a familiar scent waft up his nose. A head was buried in the junction of his neck.

His eyes widened and he turned in the embrace to see his beloved Ookami standing there staring at him. With a trembling hand he touched Itachi's cheek to see if he was real.

"Your really here?" he whispered.

"Yes, and I don't plan on ever leaving you again. If I do leave then you will be with me."

Naruto nodded and was crushed against Itachi's chest where tears of joy leaked out and wet his shirt.

Itachi lifted his face and licked the tears away before claiming his kitsune's mouth with a deep kiss. When they came up for air they leaned their foreheads against each other and looked into each others eyes before smiling.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Itachi. But just how much do you love me?" he asked with a coy smile.

Itachi smirked at the challenge.

"Why don't I show you?" he purred and lifted his mate up bridal style and walked towards the house while enjoying the feel of Naruto in his arms.

Come morning, Naruto was convinced that Itachi's love knew no bounds.

Naruto was lounging in a single chair in the den he felt someone kneel in front of him and rub his calves. He smiled and moaned a bit before opening his eyes. Itachi was sitting on the floor with his feet in his lap.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked.

"Deliciously sore." Naruto purred as he stroked Itachi's cheek with his hand.

Itachi looked over his mate and felt smug. His woman was in one of his shirts that reached mid-thigh for him. His hair was out of its usual braid and was flowing down his back and over his shoulders. The most noticeable thing though was that his woman was glowing with happiness and content. Itachi lifted him up and set him on his lap while he sat on the chair.

"I love you." Itachi murmured against his lips before claiming them in a heated kiss.

**There Was A Lemon Here**

Itachi chuckled and took in the sight of his mate. He felt a smug smile tug at his face and did nothing to hold it back.

Naruto looked beautiful with only the garnet necklace decorating his body. Pale blond strands stuck to his sweat sheen face. His face was flushed and his lips were red and bruised. His eyes traveled lower and he bent his head to lick off the pearly strands that clung to his body. Naruto purred and ran his fingers through Itachi's unbound hair. He tugged at the raven strands and brought Itachi's head up to kiss him lovingly.

"The knocking is starting to grate on my nerves." Naruto murmured.

"One would think that they would give up by now."

"Hmm." Naruto said his eyes starting to droop.

Itachi brought Naruto closer so that his hands were supporting him under his ass while Naruto's luscious legs were wrapped around his waist securely, his arms went around Itachi's neck and he nuzzled the pale neck next to his face. He felt Itachi kiss his hair as he carried him to their room.

Naruto dozed off because the next thing he knew, Itachi was laying him down in bed and pulling the soft covers over both of them. Naruto spooned himself against Itachi's side and felt his eyes close on its own.

"I love you." he whispered. He felt Itachi hold him possessively.

"I love you too koi."

The knocking on the door didn't stop.


End file.
